Two men and an angel are sitting at a bar
by Dark Austral
Summary: What happens when alcohol, Franklin's "Chain of Fools", hunters and angels all collide in a small bar? Blame the movie "Michael" for this one-shot.


Disclaimer: I think it's a good thing that I don't own the boys or Supernatural. Thank you Kripke for not giving in.

A/N: So, I was listening to "Chain of Fools" by Aretha Franklin. That song always reminds of John Travolta's little dance in the movie "Michael" where he plays the archangel. Next thing I know, I don't see Michael but Castiel doing the dance. Let's just say the plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone till I wrote this guy. Warning, it's totally random and just a crack fic. So enjoy!

**Two men and an angel are sitting at a bar...**

Three very good-looking couldn't possibly exist on our plane of existence; handsome men sat at the bar. The tallest of the three had brown locks framing his face with hazel eyes shining with intellect and sarcasm. His muscular form rippled underneath the layers of clothes as he fingered his beer a smirk growing more and more. Next to him was a slight smaller man; his cropped light brown hair making the chiseled face glow underneath the dim lights. His green eyes shone with pure abandonment as he threw back his head releasing a deep hearty laugh. The last companion tilted his head slightly to the side, lost to the merriment of the others. His piercing blue eyes were a stark contrast to the thick wild black hair yet somehow seemed to pull off the account look complete with the long tan trench coat with ease.

Eyes furrowing, the confused man spoke with a curious tone. "I do not understand."

The blond hair man grinned at his lost companion. "You had to have been there, Cas. I mean the look of crushing hope on Sam's face when he lost his shoe!"

"Dean!" The taller man whose name was Sam rolled his eyes, taking a deep swig of his beer to hide his embarrassment. "Do we need to bring up that whole incident with the rabbit foot?"

Dean slapped his younger brother on the back. "Ah, come on Sammy. It was hilarious." Turning, he winked at Castiel. "It was freakin' sweet. I went all Batman on these two guys by throwing a pen into a gun barrel."

Castiel nodded, taking in the story. "That is a hard feat to do."

"Exactly." Pausing, Dean chugged back another shot slamming the glass on the bar. Grimacing from the burn, he waved at the tender. "Hey, one more beer and six shots. Both for me and my buddy Cas here."

The bartender nodded, tossed the white rag over his shoulder and began to set up the drinks. Sam glanced worriedly at Dean. "Dude, do you think it's a good idea to get Cas drunk?"

Dean shot Sam an incredulous look, "Why not?" Frowning, the hunter shook his head, "I mean we just stopped the Apocalypse and all. I think it's about high time we partied. I mean we never celebrated the whole 'Got out of Hell' episode."

Dean took in his angel's observant expression. "Just promise me no flying home. Don't need a drunk angel getting into a little by-accident or getting pulled over by the cops."

Castiel's lips tightened as the shots were placed before him. "I promise. Besides, we did win a great victory today. There should be no harm in celebrating."

Dean let out another heart-felt laugh. "Exactly. Now," Leaning a bit towards Castiel, he couldn't help but grin devilishly at the angel. Yet the stern look made his halt in his explanation. "Cas?"

Blue eyes hardened, the air crackled slightly between them. Dean couldn't help but be remembered about that one time when Castiel had threatened to throw him back in the pit. "Dean. I know how to drink a shot. I have watched you many a times. And." Reaching out without looking, the angel of the Lord grabbed a small glass filled to the brim of a golden liquid. "Jimmy was a bit of a…party animal in his youth."

Opening his mouth slightly, Castiel threw back the shot swallowing the burning liquid with the grace of a professional. Warmth immediately spread through his body as he turned over the glass and set it reverently onto the table. Tilting his head, he licked his lips taking in Dean and Sam's amazed looks.

Dean coughed, pulling himself away. "Who'd a thought Jimmy the Holy Tax Account was a party animal."

"No kidding," whispered Sam over Dean's shoulder.

Then that same mischievous grin reappeared on Dean's face. "Let's see how many shots you can handle, angel man."

Sam let out a loud sigh, refocusing his attention back on his beer. Great, now his brother was going to have a drinking contest with Castiel. As if the man hadn't corrupted the angel enough already.

To his horror, he heard Castiel state with the certainty the man reserved when dealing with the seals. "I accept your challenge."

"Ha! On the count of three," Dean reached out ready to grab his glass while the empty shot glass Castiel had turned over refilled itself magically. Green eyes widened in surprise. He elbowed Sam in the ribs. "Cas just refilled his shot glass."

Sam huffed out, "And?"

"It means unlimited supply of beer. No more runs to the store." Pushing himself forward, Dean watched as Castiel lined up his shots in an orderly fashion resting his hand on the one that was the farthest from him.

"I am ready."

"Ok, one. Two. Three!"

Five games later and somewhere along the lines of thirty shots, Sam let out a sigh of relief when Dean let out a burp, knocking over the last empty shot glass.

Small green eyes sparkled with drunken bliss. "Ha, take that Castiel."

The angel was in no better shape, his pale cheeks taking on a rose hue. His tie was a bit looser, for ten shots ago he had remarked that it was getting a bit hot in here. Blue eyes blinked slowly as his head swayed backwards slightly. "I am already done, Dean. Seems I won again."

Dean shook his head and pointed a finger at his angel. "You're cheating. Using that angel mojo to vanish the whiskey."

Castiel's face tightened slightly as his blue eyes seemed to fall into the ultimate puppy-dog face. "I. Do. Not. Cheat." Hiccupping, he raised his right hand as if he giving his oath. "Nor do I kid or joke."

Dean's eyes widened as an idea struck him. Castiel leaned forward, face all serious. "Have you received Revelation?"

"Something better." Closing in on Castiel, Dean snickered.

The evil laugh caught Sam's attention. Looking at the two drunks, he couldn't help but feel that they were like children conspiring to some evil plan. "Dean."

But Dean paid no attention to the sober Winchester. Thinking he was whispering, Dean giggled. "Dude, you should so turn water into wine."

Castiel's face broke into a wide grin, a soft chuckle breaking past his lips. "Aw yes. Did you know it was the archangel Jophiel that taught Jesus that trick?"

A puzzled look flashed on Dean's face. "What…?"

Sam reached out and pulled Dean away from Castiel. "Dean, I don't think it would be a good idea to make Castiel use his powers to turn water into wine."

Dean pouted, "But Sammy!"

Castiel frowned, "Jophiel said that he created such a trick to help humans see and think beautiful thoughts and to bring it into their lives. But most of us thought it was because he felt sorry for Jesus, for he was not the 'cool kid' at the party." Castiel's brow furrowed as he pondered on the memory. "Or maybe it was because he thought it was hilarious to watch what humans did when they were incapacitated."

"Right," sighed Sam. "Look, I think you two are done for tonight."

Dean twirled around, knocking Sam's hand off of his shoulder. "Well, then just let me go." Sliding off the stool, Dean wobbled slightly, grabbing Sam for balance.

"Where you going?" snapped Sam.

"The little boy's room," snapped back Dean. Then he wiggled his eyebrows, "Besides, this blond girl has been checking me out all night." With that he saluted poorly as he meandered slowly towards the bathroom, but first making a small stop at a table where a blond girl was sitting batting her eyes at his brother.

Sam rolled his eyes turning his attention back his other companion. Castiel was sitting straight up squinting his eyes at the empty shot glasses. "You ok?"

Nodding his head, the angel turned his unnerving stare to Sam. "I am. It takes a lot of alcohol to affect us, for our grace keeps cleansing the drink. But after awhile…" Pausing, Castiel reached out, setting Dean's knocked over glass to sit perfectly on its' rim. "It becomes too much and we finally reach what is called the buzz."

"Yeah, buzz." Picking up his bottle, Sam finished off his beer. This was still his second one when he realized after the third game that he would have to the designated driver tonight. So much for celebration.

"Hey there."

The soft voice of woman caught Sam's attention. Tilting his head sideways, he let loose his best smile at the tall brunette dressed in a tight fitting white tank top and blue jeans. "Hey yourself."

A playful glint in her gray eyes the woman flagged down the bartender. "2 beers." Sending a smirk, she cranked up her flirting to the next level. "You look like you need some company considering yours has pretty much left the building."

Sam laughed, inching a little closer. "Well that's what happens when you're in charge."

The woman shrugged her shoulders; head tilting to a group of girls having a giggling fit over in a booth. "I'm in the same boat."

Feeling a bit lucky and hopefully that tonight was not just a waste of time, Sam was about to lean in and further the conversation when a hand grabbed his shoulder yanking him backwards.

"Sam!" The dazed look that had encompassed Dean's face was gone, replaced with utter panic.

"What?" growled Sam, eyes flickering to the woman next to him wishing that Dean would get the message.

"Cas is gone."

The moment Dean said the angel's name Sam glanced over the vacant stool. Turning, he frowned apologetically at the girl. "Sorry. Catch you later?"

The woman nodded, a soft smile on her face. "That's ok. But you might want to follow the sounds of screaming." Tilting her head slightly upwards, Sam followed her direction noticing a small stream of women clapping and waving their hands about. It was in the direction of the small dance floor in the bar.

Sam hopped his stool, shoving his way through the crowd Dean close at his heels, "For the first time, I'm grateful that my brother is Sasquatch."

Sam sent a dark glare at Dean. "Very funny."

But the eldest Winchester pushed past Sam, pointing straight ahead a shocked look on his face. Sam shook his head turning to the vocal point of the mass hysteria. The women were screaming as if a rock star had entered the building. In the background, he heard the classic voice of Aretha Franklin belting out "Chain of Fools."

On the small dance floor, a large group of women were all dancing in perfect sync around a single man. And the said man was wearing a familiar tan trench coat. Castiel was in the middle of the front line shuffling his feet across the dance floor. Next to him were two young girls giggling and hanging onto every move he head.

Hazel eyes narrowed as Sam recognized them. He had spotted the girls throughout the night checking the angel out. It seemed when Dean was gone and his attention distracted for a few seconds, they swooped in like harpies and pulled Castiel onto the dance floor.

"Man," chuckled Dean, his voice in utter shock. "Who knew Cas was such a ladies' man?"

Immediately, Sam scanned the crowd and sure enough some men were bristling with jealousy that their girlfriend was dancing with some total strange. Yet, they seemed quiet complacent in letting the song play out, not wanting to cause a scene.

Dean let out a loud holler, deafening Sam for a couple of seconds. "You go Cas!"

If Castiel heard him, he did not show it. Instead he hinted at a smile, blue eyes flickering back and forth between the women. Then he slid his black shoes quietly off to the right, as if sliding across the floor, swaying his hips lightly while his hands pointed the side. The girls followed suit, knowing the moves even if it was their first time. After the forth shimmy, they clapped all at once before doing the same motion but moving to the left.

"_Chain, chain, chain, chain of fools_."

Dean laughed, grinning ear to ear. "Oh man, I swear no matter how much I spent with the guy, he still catches me off guard."

A tug on his sleeve drew Dean's attention to his side where a beautiful redhead with freckles cupped her mouth. "You know him?"

Dean yanked Sam down without warning. "Dude," he whispered, "Remind me to bring Cas to bars more often." Letting go, Sam stumbled a bit from the recoil as Dean moved forward to meet the woman. "Yeah. His name is Cas and he's my brother."

"Oh?" Clear blue eyes sparkled with giddiness and a bit of intoxication. "Brother? You two don't look alike."

Dean shrugged, "He was adopted. How about you? Any siblings?"

The rest of the conversation was drowned out when another wave of cheering erupted around the Winchester brothers. Castiel now had his fists raised to his chest moving them up and down as he took tiny steps forward.

"That's my boy!"

A deep voice vibrated through the crowd. Jerking his head, Sam felt his mouth fall open when he spotted the owner. The tall man was large but it was all muscle. Black hair fell to his shoulders complimenting the white dress shirt and dark blue jeans.

Yet Sam recognized the man's presence immediately. He could feel the slight tingling that came whenever encountering an angel. And he had seen this man, this warrior, fighting with a ferocity that scared and awed him at the same time.

"Mi-Mi-Michael," stuttered Sam.

But the angel didn't hear him. The archangel yelled over his shoulder. "Ralph bring the camera! Or something! Little Cas is dancing!" Focusing back on the dance floor, Michael grinned, pride shining forth. He elbowed a small petite woman, whose straight light brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail. "I taught him that move!"

The woman eyed the angel with a strange look, "Right…"

Another wave of screams flooded the room. Dean and his red-haired companion had joined in the fray. Dean ruffled Castiel's' hair as a sheepish look passed over the angel's face. Sam just threw back his head, embarrassed at the moment for being Dean's brother. Sending a prayer up to heaven, "_Why me_?" written all over his face, Sam couldn't fight the pure happiness that filled as he continued to watch Dean flirted non-stop while Castiel drew more women in by merely looking at them.

Winchester and Angel charm: the deadliest combo known to man.

Hearing Sam's weak prayer, chuckles filled the air. Up in Heaven, two dads were sitting on the stairs of a white porch. Turning his head, a dark haired man with a beard grinned at his companion. "That's our boys. The saviors of the world and scourge to all boyfriends"

The older man who sat next to him smiled back and no cloud was seen on such a perfect day. "And we couldn't be more prouder."

Raising their own beer glasses, John Winchester and God clinked their bottles in celebration.

----------------------------------------

The end.


End file.
